


The Man She Wants, The Hero He Needs

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Witchcraft, Misunderstandings, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh how he wanted to escape this world. He believed in reincarnation, the way to start over on everything that had gone wrong in his life. He believed in being reborn, no memories of his past life and catapulting him into the far off future. He had always thought that being dead would solve his problems, and doing the world a favour.</p><p>The stars would still appear, the sun would still come out, the Earth would still rotate and the seasons will still change. Nothing would change in his life. Arthur was convinced that his family cared less about him than a dead man with no relations, he had no friends and everyone practically hated him.</p><p>....So why not?"</p><p>Set in British Victorian Era, Human names used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man She Wants, The Hero He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know where this came from i swear.
> 
> based on that one movie where johnny depp is a vampire and is not a complete disney movie.

The waves that clashed harshly with the jagged rocks below sprayed tiny droplets of water, splashing Arthur's face lightly as if it was to kiss him goodbye. The ocean breeze came as harsh as it was cold, sending a shiver through Arthur's heated body.  
  
Arthur, standing several feet above sea level and facing the jagged rocks and the harsh waves, felt that everything had gone to a halt. His life, his career and hell, his love life. He bitterly smiled at the memories that flashed behind his eyes, like an old film running on a run-down theater's white screen.  
  
Oh how he wanted to escape this world. He believed in reincarnation, the way to start over on everything that had gone wrong in his life. He believed in being reborn, no memories of his past life and catapulting him into the far off future. He had always thought that being dead would solve his problems and doing the world a favour.  
  
The stars would still appear, the sun would still come out, the Earth would still rotate and the seasons will still change. Nothing would change in his life. Arthur was convinced that his family cared less about him than a dead man with no relations, he had no friends and everyone practically hated him.  
  
....So why not?  
  
Arthur barely registered the screams and shouts of his name, the sounds of the waves battling with the cliff's wall being all he heard. He once again smiled bitterly, stepping out into the air and falling, falling, falling down to the jagged rocks.  
  
The flash of blue eyes, more blue than the clearest sky, crossed his, as if reminding him of one thing that he had been convinced that he was the only reason he would not let go of life. The sea breeze ruffled his sandy blonde hair, the world moving in slow motion. Arthur had dared a stunt he had thought of millions of times, never having the courage to do it until now, knowing that the one he most truly desired didn't return his feelings.  
  
The flashes of cerulean blue eyes made him smile bitterly and a sigh of ' _Alfred_ ' as he made contact with the surface, wet with water and sea organisms. Everything went black, he felt nothing once again, and this time he embraced it.  
  
                                                                   ===================  
  
"Arthur? Arthur!" Alfred's voice shouted, his voice becoming hoarse as he ventured through the thorny woods. His eyes swelled with tears, his legs becoming sore and his lungs desperately heaved for air. He did not give up on his search, as he had took winding turns and directions, looking for the trail that would lead him to his one and only.  
  
It had been long enough as he found a cliff overlooking the gray skies and gray ocean, a figure of a person walking towards the edge. The figure was small and thin, almost looking like a girl if not for the short sandy hair and the coat billowing with the harsh wind.  
  
"Arthur..." Alfred sighed, having seen his target. He shouted again, hoping the sound would reach the man. "Arthur! I'm over here!" He shouted with all his might, but the sound did not reach his ears, for the waves were blocking out the sounds the man made.  
  
Arthur inched closer towards the cliff's edge and Alfred's eyes grew larger, his voice suddenly lost. Fear swirled inside his chest, the pain unbearably heavy and constricting, closing off any air making its way into his lungs. He screamed his name over and over again, fighting to be heard over the sounds of the clash of elements. At every attempt, nothing happened, Arthur had still not listened to his pleas nor responded to show him that he was joking or making sure that he was still alive.  
  
Then he found himself sprinting towards his goal, still screaming his name until Arthur took one last step and fell into the ocean. Alfred's heart sank as he saw Arthur fell down, his blue eyes widening in horror has he followed with him, his golden hair ruffling with the wind fighting against him as he plummeted into the wet rocks. He closed his sky blue eyes, waiting for impact and death, only to wake up to the sound of harsh waves clashing to the rocks.  
  
Alfred opened his eyes to see Arthur sprawled before him, eyes closed and a sad smile gracing his pale lifeless face. Then Alfred felt pain being shot through him, felt his teeth growing in his mouth and digging into the soft tongue. He looked at his hands, only to see them grow and going from his sun-kissed tone to a paler shade, veins jutting out of his skin. His eyes widened with fear and surprise, tears mixing with the splashes of salt water. He shifted his gaze to Arthur, who was still lifeless before him, not uttering a single word.  
  
He started crying, crying and crying in agony whilst clutching the body of who he had once loved, now a simple misunderstanding leading to a cruel fate. He screamed his name, his voice cracking and can no longer support any sounds. He hunched over the thin frame and cried into his shoulder, searching for a heartbeat or breathing motion.  
  
....Neither came.  
  
And while Alfred was crying over him, above the two, was a woman who looked down upon them with such glee, her peach-colored hair and mad blue eyes shining in the light as she watched the scene before her. The man she had loved for so long, crying over his, now will never forget about him, only living immortal to forever remember the pain of losing someone you love.  
  
She smiled and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not held responsible for the cliffhanger, and if some of you may guess, yes, that there is my little darling junko enoshima. i have no idea what to call sea creatures at that time and i just called them sea organisms. sigh.


End file.
